


Common Knowledge

by dreamsbrokenac



Series: Ranboo deserves nice things [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Boreal Bois, Eles sibling now has a name :], Hybrids, If u use neopronouns i love u, Like super light, Like they're all so cool, Michael Beloved _ is here and I love him, Platonic Relationships, light angst?, neopronouns are hella poggers, no beta we die like l'manburg, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like wilbur, ranboo centric, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbrokenac/pseuds/dreamsbrokenac
Summary: hi yes i started this at 3 am yesterday while watching horror anime with my friend(Don't harass any CC's or I will break your legs)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Ranboo deserves nice things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125185
Kudos: 46





	Common Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> ✨✨ HI YES THE ONE THING AT THE END SAID ABT TUBBOX IS PURELY PLATONIC ✨✨
> 
> ‼️death mention? Nothing graphic, just a very light explaination (also, with that, kinda spoilers for Tommy's recent lore)
> 
> ele; they/them  
> ei; voi/voids (souly because I think it's super pog pronouns??? i love them so much they're so cool--- also lemme know if I end up using them wrong, though- please- thank q-)

Ranboo doesn't choose sides.

That was kinda common knowledge! Techno didn't do government, paper beats rock, and Ranboo didn't do sides.

Ranboo did, however, choose people.

Ranboo chose his friends. He also chose his family.

He had Techno and Phil, who trusted him and (seemed to, at least) cared about him. He also had Tubbo and Michael! Tubbo, his platonic husband that previously mentioned family didn't know about, and Michael, his adopted son, who, again, previous family did not know about.

He figured it may be best to keep it that way, for now.

Ranboo was back in the Nether. For a simple reason! He hadn't seen Ele in a while and he had things to tell them! For one, he was (platonically) married, for two, he had a child, and, really, he just missed his friend.

He hoped Ele and their sibling were doing okay.

Ranboo was distantly grateful for leaving his borrowed cloak behind. It was tucked safely away in a chest next to his bed, neatly folded around his memory book and the Syndicate book Techno had given him.

Managing to brush off the uncomfortable feeling of the heat on his skin, he made his way to the warped forest he'd been so many times before.

Following the simple path he'd memorized, he quickly found the cliffside where they met.

Ranboo waited, not entirely sure on what, as he sat and lost himself in his thoughts. He hadn't told Phil or Techno where he was going. He was pretty sure Techno was asleep, but Phil wasn't. Phil waved him on his way as he left.

He should've told Phil.

He should go see Tubbo and Michael, later. He'd take Ele with him, but they'd said they didn't do the over-world.

That was another thing that was just common knowledge.

Ele didn't do the over-world, Ranboo didn't do sides. That's just how it worked.

Hearing the familiar puff of magic had him look up, finding the friend he came looking for watching him.

"Ranboo?"

~~

They talked for a while, both quickly losing track of time.

Ranboo happily talked about Tubbo and Michael, Techno and Phil, the Syndicate, Tommy-

Oh. Right.

Tommy.

His happy mood faltered, remembering what Sam had told them. Tommy was gone. Dream killed him.

He never wanted to hear Tubbo cry like he did after the shock passed. Never again.

"Ranboo? What's wrong?" Ele tilted their head, concern laced in their voice.

"Tommy.." he paused, unsure how to continue. Ele never knew Tommy, but.. somehow it was still hard to admit. "Tommy's gone. He got into an altercation with.. with Dream, and, uhm.."

They nodded their understanding, lightly touching his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm so sorry about your friend, Ran."

Ranboo sighed, looking to them.

"It.. it's okay. I'm okay. I'm more worried about Tubbo..."

"They were close, weren't they?"

Ranboo nodded. "Best friends. He's.. more in denial, than anything. I hope he's okay, with Michael."

Ele hummed, before giving a small smile. "If he's anything like my sibling, he'll be okay! You said Ei was similar to your Tommy friend, but I'm sure void and Tubbo can't be too different!"

It was true, Ei did have things in common with Tubbo. For one, their less than subtle liking to certain mobs; bees and striders. They both were clingy to a specific person (or that person was clingy to them? Doesn't matter). When they put their minds to something, they intended to see it to its end(even if they were both admittedly gullible, to some extent).

He thought they could get along.

"Yeah.. yeah, you're right. I'm sure he'll be okay. He's smart, but he's been through a lot."

Ele nodded; they understood. Ei had been separated from a friend too, not to the extent of death but it certainly felt that way. Voi hadn't been able to do really anything, and voi just sat on the cliffs edge, watching the lava. Ele could barely handle seeing their sibling like that; they couldn't imagine how it must be for Ranboo to see his "spouse" in that state.

After a few moments of calming silence, Ele spoke up again.

"On a lighter note, could you tell me more about the little one? He sounds wonderful; I'd love to know more!"

Ranboo smiled. He liked talking to Ele.

~~

Ranboo didn't do sides.

It was common knowledge; Technoblade hated government, Ele didn't go to the over-world out of fear, and Ranboo didn't pick sides.

Ranboo picked people.

He trusted Techno and Philza. He loved Tubbo and Michael more than anything. He knew Ele and Ei wouldn't be involved in their conflict.

Ranboo didn't know how much good he deserved, but he'd be damned if he let anything else bad happen to the people he chose.

Let it be to Dream, or the Egg, it didn't matter.

Ranboo tries his hardest to protect the people he cared about, and that was common knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> god why do i end every one of these the exact same way what


End file.
